Hand controllers are used as user input devices in a wide variety of applications, such as flight control devices and cursor control devices (CCD). Often the hand controllers are used in applications that receive input from along three axes. To receive such input, the hand controllers typically include multiple mechanical components moveably (e.g., rotationally) coupled to one another along with sensors configured to detect any such movements.
Conventionally, one or more of the pivot points between the components is located outside of (e.g., below) the handle, or grip, of the hand controller. As a result, a significant amount of arm movement is required by the user to actuate the hand controller in all of the axes of movement. Additionally, unintentional arm movements, such as those occurring in high-vibration or high g-force situations, such as those that may occur on-board an aircraft, may cause unwanted actuation of the hand controller. Further, such an assembly occupies a significant amount of space outside of the handle and requires complicated mechanisms if the hand controller is to provide an appropriate “feel” (e.g., stiffness) to the user.
The mechanical components are also often interconnected in such a way that movement of the hand controller in one of the axes causes some actuation in one or more of the other axes. As a result, relatively complex signal processing is often used to interpret the manual input applied by the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved hand controller assembly that addresses these, as well as other, issues. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.